Cherīburossamupurinsesu
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Ginrei Kuchiki son of Byakuya Kuchiki and Ryuken Ishida has grown up in hell. Everyone in the Soul Society thinks he's the weakest being ever members of his own family are trying to send him to his death until he gets a new power that changes everything. GAMER STORY! This will eventually be a Male/Male story and rating is subject to change and will be posted in the Chapter name.R&R
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo looked at the unconscious boy laying on the hospital bed. He spun when the door opened and Uryu and his father Ryuken came in.

"I didn't know where to take him." Ichigo sighed, "My sisters would have too many questions if I brought a soul reaper home and we don't have the equipment to deal with this kind of wound."

They both noted he was holding a Tanto style sword in his hand.

"Renji says he's just out of the Academy." Ichigo babbled. "He says he's the weakest Soul Reaper he's ever met and that any mission here in the World of Living was constructed to kill him. Renji said that he's part of Squad 6 but he doesn't know the kids name. He's checking in to it."

"You did the right thing bringing him here, Kurosaki." Ryuken replied. "I will do what I can to heal his wounds without resorting to modern medicine. Please fetch the girl who heals your friend."

"I called Orihime she's on her way here." Ichigo sighed, looking at the boy. "you know I never stopped to ask but can Quincy's heal?"

"I can't." Uryu explained. "That is not one of my talents but Father can to an extent."

"Uryu, do not be mad that I am helping this soul reaper he appears to be only a child."

Uryu looked at the boy focusing on him through the white/blue glow of his father's power. He did look young. Too young to be in the World of Living. Someone had really meant to kill this boy.

"Excuse me." Orihime entered the room closing it behind her. "We have a problem."

She let out a little scream as the door slammed open and Byakuya Kuchiki came through with Rukia and Renji. Renji shut the door softly.

"Heal him, girl!" Byakuya ordered.

"Yes!" Orihime cried running to the boy. "Shuno! Ayame!"

She didn't need the Kotodama she just began healing adding her power to Ryuken's.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. He and Uryu were on guard.

"That child is my son and I will ask him the same question when he awakens." Byakuya replied, emotionless as ever but still managing to sound pissed at the same time.

"I told you, Captain, someone must have sent him here..."

"To get rid of him, yes, I heard you, Lt. Abari." Byakuya said. "Rukia out of you and Lt. Abari who is the better healer?"

"That's a hard question to answer." Rukia said frowning. "I did get best grades in my kido class but Renji wasn't in my kido class and he also got best grades."

"I was in advance placement so it would be." Renji said aragently. He quickly changed his attitude when Byakuya looked at him. "Why don't Rukia and I both help." He suggested "we wouldn't want Orihime or the Quincy to wear themselves out would we? I'm sorry, Captain." Renji bowed, "I've been rather upset since I saw Ginrei."

He and Rukia joined Orihime, who looked happy for the help, and Ryuken who was so focused on the boy he didn't seem to notice. With the four of them working the chest wound closed quickly and Ginrei coughed roughly drawing air into his lungs. His eyes fluttered open to reveal that they matched Byakuya's. In fact Ginrei was the spitting image of Byakuya in every way.

Ginrei spotted Byakuya.

"I killed the hollow just like you wanted me to,..."

"I did not want you to kill any Hollow." Byakuya replied. "Who told you that you should do this?"

"Lord Sojun." Ginrei's eyes slid closed again. "He said you wanted me to prove that I was worthy of being a Kuchiki."

Byakuya walked to his son's side and touched his cheek.

"Do not listen to your grandfather, Ginrei."

Ginrei moved into the touch brief as it was.

"Is he strong enough to be taken home?" Byakuya asked, Ryuken. "I thank you for your assistance I will make sure you are all compensated."

"You may take him home but he needs rest." Ryuken replied. "Lots of it. If he reopens that wound call for a top level healer immediately and keep him stable until they arrive. His Spirit Power is low as well he used to much fighting whatever Hollow he was sent after. Keep an eye on him."

"I will and thank you again."

* * *

"You told me you didn't recognize him." Ichigo said to Renji as he followed Byakuya, Renji and Rukia. Orihime and Uryu were following all of them.

"I was not sure if I was allowed to tell you who he was." Renji replied carrying Ginrei on his back. Byakuya had Ginrei's Zanpakuto. "By his looks alone you assumed he was a Kuchiki and you were right but I was not sure I was allowed to tell you his parentage so I merely went for help."

Byakuya fought a smile.

"Excuse me." Orihime said, "I was wondering if you could tell me how old the young Master is?"

"Ginrei is only 15 of our years old." Byakuya replied. "Not much younger than yourselves. He was training at the Academy when you all came to 'Visit'. So he was not involved in any of that. Not that I would have allowed him to be anyways."

Ginrei heard everything. He buried his head in Renji's shoulder. He was so embarrassed.

"Is he really as weak as Renji said?" Ichigo wondered.

Renji felt Ginrei tense and could just imagine the tears welling up in the boys eyes. He cursed all of them for the sake of the boy on his back.

"Weaker." Rukia said, quietly "But it's not his fault."

"No it is mine." Byakuya replied.

"I didn't say that, brother." Rukia said, quickly. "I did not mean to imply...I would never dare to say..."

"That is why I said it for you." Byakuya drawled. "Kurosaki, you and my son have a lot in common."

"We do?" Ichigo wondered.

"You both have the blood of a Soul Reaper and Quincy inside you." Byakuya explained.

"I was not aware you and my father even knew each other." Uryu said, he walked up beside Ginrei and reached to touch him only to withdraw his hand at the last second. "Let alone were lovers."

He said it so casually but he noted that Ichigo, Orihime, Renji and Rukia all blushed. He was sure Ginrei would be blushing to if he was awake.

"It was a long time ago." Byakuya replied.

"From what I understood of the conversation back there someone is out to kill him because he is both?" Ichigo asked.

"Not because he is both." Rukia answered. "Because he's so weak. He trains and trains but he never gets any stronger and the Kuchiki's feel he is not fit to be our next Lord but it is his birthright..."

"Would he be safer training here?" Ichigo wondered. "In this world?"

Byakuya had his sword against Ichigo's neck in a flash no one had seen him move.

"Father!" Ginrei cried, "Please don't!"

Byakuya lowered his sword at his son's request.

"No one will take my son from me, boy."

"my father has every right." Uryu cut in. "He is not safe in the Soul Society and you know it. Ichigo has a point he should train here."

"Renji open the gate!" Byakuya said, glaring at the three teenagers.

* * *

Ginrei wanted to cry as he lay in his bed in Kuchiki manor. Why did his father keep doing this to him? He knew his father hated him but he hated this. He looked up as his door opened. He was shocked to see Renji entering. He put his fingers to his lips and packed a bag quickly. He then grabbed Ginrei's Zanpakuto and put Ginrei on his back. After getting out of the manor without being noticed they were moving through the Seireitei.

"Where are we going, Lt. Abari?" He wondered.

"Somewhere safe. I left Captain Kuchiki a note he'll know where you are." Renji kept looking around. "You can train in this place without fear of anyone finding you."

"I do not want to hide, Lt. Abari." Ginrei sighed and buried his head in Renji's shoulder. "I just want to train and get stronger. Can't you just take me to the barracks? "

"I could." Renji said, "But there is a hot spring in this place and it will heal all your wounds so you do not need the constant rest."

When they arrived Ginrei undressed taking off his short shihakusho, shorts, and everything then he got into the hot springs. He almost moaned as he relaxed. He was almost completely relaxed when the water shifted he turned his head and shot straight up his face burning.

"What are you doing?" He cried, looking away.

"Joining you." Renji replied. "You're not shy are you?"

Ginrei moved to the other side of the hot spring.

"Of course not." Renji grabbed him and tried to struggle. "Let go!"

"Calm down you are too weak to wash yourself..." As soon as the words were out of Renji's mouth he wished he had never said them. He sighed and rested his chin on Ginrei's head. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. "

"yes. you did." Ginrei said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I wish I was never born."

"Don't say that." Renji sighed and began washing the teen in his lap. "You can get stronger."

"But I never do."

Renji had no response to that so he let Ginrei cry silently as he washed him and pretended that he didn't notice.

* * *

Byakuya watched the two and heard everything that they said, a sharp pain shot through his heart when he heard his only son wish he was never born. Did the boy really wish that? Byakuya was doing everything he could to help his son. He had the best tutors and yet he never learned or got stronger maybe he should check into the tutors. He sat and watched his son cry himself to sleep.

"Lt. Abari, take Ginrei to the barracks I need to return to the manor."


	2. Training 1

When Ginrei woke up he was in a soft bed but he knew instantly it wasn't his bed. He wondered briefly if he'd been taken to Squad 4 because the hotspring hadn't worked. But he shook that thought off when he went and looked in the mirror he didn't even have a scar so he wasn't at Squad 4. He quickly dressed in his shihakusho and everything noting that it was freshly cleaned. He exited the room and knew instantly where he was. He was at the Squad 6 Barracks. He sighed then went to find something to eat. So Renji had brought him here?

People began whispering about him as soon as they saw him. Depression washed over him. He tried to walk to tall and proud and show no emotion just like his father when he ate he used the best manners. He then went outside to do some morning stretches and laps around the Squad base not that it would help him.

 **Would you like to get stronger? Y/N**

Ginrei chose yes without even thinking about it or caring that someone might be watching him he heard more whispering.

 **You now have the Power of Gamer.**

 **Doing Daily Training will make you stronger.**

There was a list of things to do and how many times he should do them so he set to work. First thing was those laps. He went through the entire Daily workout. Earning STR, DEX, and VIT for his effort. At some point Renji had joined him and his father stood watching from the deck of the Squad House. He was going to get stronger. When Ginrei finished his workout he was exhausted.

"Time for morning sword practice." Byakuya stated. "We have the Squad tournament coming up."

Ginrei felt another wash of depression.

 **To be a better Shinigami!**

 **1/?**

 **Squad practice.**

 **Finish Sword Practice**

 **Rewards:**

 **W/Byakuya**

 **W/Renji**

 **W/ Squad 6**

 **10 Kan**

Ginrei ran to his spot at the very back of the Squad he stood alone under a Cherry Blossom tree and drew his sword. He raised it above his head at the same time as everyone else then brought it slashing down at the same time over and over again.

 **Sword Mastery-1**

Over and over again doing his best to keep perfect time with everyone else. He watched as Rukia arrived with those kids from the land of the living and a new boy he'd never seen before. He kept focused until Byakuya called a halt. They then went through stances and movements.

 **Academy Novice Sword Fighting-1**

Ginrei tried not to flinch at that as he worked he soon wanted to cry again but he held it in and kept a blank face. He showed no emotion just like his father. He would prove to all of these people that he could do this that he could be a Shinigami and the Head of the Kuchiki family. He moved in time with everyone else or at least he put in a lot of effort to he swung his sword, countered, everything. He wasn't going to stop! No! He wasn't giving up!

Byakuya's eyes were all for his son. He and everyone else could see the boy was trying his best. He finally called stop. He set them to attacking dummies that moved and looked like Hollows. His eyes again only for his son. This was to help them learn how to dodge more than anything.

Ginrei dodged around trying to read the movements of the dummy in order to counter a few times he had to block because he couldn't dodge in time. He wondered why this thing wasn't set to his skill level like it was supposed to be but didn't let that thought linger he pushed it out of his head so that he could focus.

 **Observe-1**

 **you can get information on things and people.**

 **Sense-1**

 **Someone is watching you.**

 _'Everyone is watching me.'_ Ginrei thought to himself.

But he kept going.

 _'Wait I see it there's a pattern...1, to left...2, go right...3, duck,...4...Attack!'_

 **Observe-3**

He smirked as he watched the dummies HP bar drop not much but it dropped. He dodged back and repeated over and over again.

"Looks like he's figured it out." Orihime said. "Sir, one of your men is hurt." She pointed. "May I?"

"Brine, how did you get hurt facing a dummy?" Renji demanded, pulling the teenager to his feet. "and serious too that gnash is deep." He turned, "Oi, Orihime, would you mind?"

Orihime beamed and rushed over she quickly called her power and healed the boy then quickly retreated back to Ichigo.

* * *

Genrei hoped that Byakuya didn't call stop he just needed one more hit.

Byakuya opened his mouth.

"Not yet." Uryu said, "Let him get in one more hit."

Byakuya looked over to his son and watched him deliver the final blow destroying his dummy. He smiled to himself as the squad began whispering to each other.

"That is all for this session." Byakuya finally said, "Next we will do Reishi training."

The squad sat in their lines with Ginrei alone under his Cherry Blossom tree. They set in meditation position. Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Orihime decided to join them and sat. Rukia and Orihime pulled Ichigo down.

"But I'm no good at this." Ichigo hissed.

"Just listen to brother and do what he says." Rukia hissed back

 **Reishi Training-1 (0/5)**

Byakuya's voice washed over all of them telling them how to draw Reishi into themselves.

Ginrei sat there trying as hard as he could he was soon at the point of crying again but calmed himself. He felt it suddenly yes there it was all around him he could only feel a little but he drew it into his body. More and more he drew all the Reishi he could find into his body he wasn't stupid he knew the others were far ahead of him absorbing more but he didn't care he was getting this much.

 **Reishi Training-1 (1/5)**

He kept working kept pulling it into himself. When Byakuya called time he looked at his screen.

 **Reishi Training-1 (5/5)**

 **you've gathered 20 Reishi.**

 **Meditation-1**

"Now we will work on training Reiryoku this is very difficult and I don't expect most of you to be able to do it." Byakuya drawled.

"You're not good at motivational speaking are you?" Ichigo deadpanned. He grunted when Rukia hit him with the flat part of her sword on his head. "Don't make me."

Rukia glared. It was clear they were training.

 **Reiryoku Training-1 (0/5)**

 **This can earn you extra points in your SP or Spirit Power**

Ginrei knew he'd be working hard on this one and did just that putting everything he had in to learning this if he was lucky maybe he could get 20 extra SP points. He could see why this would come in handy. He let out a calming breath and listened to his father's voice telling him what to do. It seemed like forever before Byakuya called a stop. Ginrei had felt himself succeed but he wanted his screen to tell him so.

 **Reiryoku Training-1 (5/5)**

 **You have 20 extra SP**

"On your feet." Byakuya called and gave them a moment to stretch out. "Now our next training is Reiatsu. To do this release your spiritual pressure and try to make it as heavy as you can."

 **Reiatsu Training-1 (0/5)**

Ginrei swallowed he'd never been able to do this either. He focused with all his might Making his Reiatsu heavy and dense to make people scared of what little power he had. With everyone around him doing the same he wanted to just sit down and throw up it was making him sick but he persisted. He dry heaved when carrot top let his Reiatsu go.

"ICHIGO!" Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Rukia bellowed.

"What?" Ichigo cried, back. "He said to train my Reiatsu that's what I'm doing!"

"You're making my recruits and squad members sick you are excused from this exercise." Byakuya stated.

Ichigo blinked and reeled it in. He looked around sure enough most of the squad was on the ground some of the newer recruits had even been sick. Everyone was shocked to see a determined Ginrei on his feet and with his Reiatsu or Spiritual Pressure burning around him. A dense heavy black. Ginrei seemed to be so focused that he didn't notice what was going on.

 **Reiatsu Training-1 (5/5)**

Ginrei quit training. If he did this everyday maybe he would get stronger.

"Next is Reikaku." He looked at Ichigo. "we're going to better train ourselves to sense Spirit Energy."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

Ginrei swallowed he wasn't good at this either. But he could feel Spirit Energy from the orange haired boy. Everyone noticed Ginrei focused on Ichigo.

 **Reikaku Training-1 (0/5)**

Ginrei focused on what little he could feel coming from the one his aunt called Ichigo. He needed to be stronger so he could prove himself. So his father would love him so everyone wouldn't make fun of him. He was a royal dammit! He shouldn't have been born so weak just because he was half Soul Reaper half Quincy. He should be strong and powerful like Ichigo after all Byakuya had said Ichigo was half and half too. So why was Ichigo so much stronger than him? He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on sensing Ichigo's Spirit Energy. He wondered how his father determined if people were getting better at Reikaku. Then cursed himself and pushed all thoughts from his mind.

 **Reikaku Training- 1 (5/5)**

"Now we're going to learn a new technique." Byakuya told his Squad they all looked at him. "Lt. Abari, pair the them up as we discussed."

Renji nodded and quickly did so he finished by leading Ginrei to Orihime while he stood in front of Ichigo.

"This next exercise is to teach you how to cause Fear with only your Reiatsu. I will tell you how to do this and you will work at doing it."

 **Reiatsu Fear-1 (0/5)**

Ginrei focused on his Reiatsu it sprang up around him almost instantly he didn't notice that a lot of people had taken notice.

"Excuse me am I supposed to fight back?" Orihime asked, "I don't want to hurt him."

"Yes, fight back." Byakuya nodded.

Orihime sighed and called her Reiatsu it sprang to life around her.

Byakuya nodded and began the lesson. Ginrei refused to be scared as her Reiatsu hit him and he was she was good at this even if she didn't want to be. He forced the fear away and did exactly what his father said. He slammed his Reiatsu into her when he saw the look in her eyes she was pitying him and he wasn't going to take it he worked with all his might but it seemed to have no effect no matter hard he tried and he was trying hard.

Byakuya was walking around giving out pointers and helping the Squad members he berated Brine who it seemed couldn't even form his Reiatsu asking how he'd even gotten out of the Academy. He then made his way to Renji and Ichigo and almost sighed in defeat.

"yes, well, I expected this." He moved on, there was a three way battle going on between Rukia, Chad, and Uryu who'd all wanted to participate in the lesson. He gave Chad a few pointers then moved on to Orihime, who didn't look to be trying, and Ginrei, who was trying his hardest. He gave them both pointers. "We don't hold back here."

Orihime looked worried but nodded. Ginrei flinched under the weight of her Reiatsu Fear attack but kept fighting back until Byakuya called time and everyone got Riceballs and milk to help restore their SP. Renji and Ichigo devoured theirs having worn each other out.

 **Reiatsu Fear-1 (5/5)**

"You did better than I thought." Byakuya told his Squad. "Now we move on to Stunning with Reiatsu."

 **Reiatsu Stun-1 (0/5)**

Ginrei gave a stubborn nod though he was sure he wasn't going to like this lesson. Sure enough Orihime had him stunned in an instant but it didn't last long and he attacked back. She seemed to be struggling with a second attack but he kept attacking though she never actually got stunned. He could tell Orihime was getting frustrated with her power and not him. Apparently, she didn't have as much control as she thought or this was just a new trick she was being taught and didn't knew how to do it.

Once again Byakuya went around helping once again he ignored Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo was winning just like he had last time but Renji was putting up a heck of a fight. This time both Uryu and Chad got corrected and given advice as did Ginrei and Orihime.

Byakuya was amused that his son was trying so hard against the girl and that Renji had paired Ginrei up with her in the first place. When it came to combat power she was the weakest but she was still powerful. He suddenly caught sight of a cat and quickly grabbed it knowing she wanted to be caught. He deposited into Chad's arms and Chad nodded moving off to focus on his master.

 **Reiatsu Stun-1 (5/5)**

 **Reikaku -2**

 **Even if you don't train this one it can still go up if you're around someone with high SP**

Ginrei held his smirk in he'd known Ichigo being here was a good thing.

"Next we will learn to Paralysis."

 **Reiatsu Paralysis-1 (0/5)**

This wasn't all that different from Stun except that it could last longer. So Ginrei was off working his butt off until Orihime fought back and he was Paralyzed. He cursed himself and fought through it so he could attack back. Apparently, Orihime wasn't any better at Paralyzing then she was Stunning because it soon wore off and he was attacking for all he was worth though it seemed to have no effect on Orihime it just made him try ten times harder while she struggled to actually fight back.

 **Reiatsu Paralysis-1 (5/5)**

"The next Reiatsu technique is called Phantom Pain." Byakuya informed as the Squad ate to regain their strength. He explained this to them as meany it seemed had never heard of this technique or had heard of it but had never been taught to use it.

Ginrei hoped beyond hell that Orihime didn't get the hang of this next one.

 **Reiatsu Phantom Pain-1 (0/5)**

Ginrei lashed out with all he had but it seemed to have no effect as Orihime was focusing so hard.

"I will remind you all that this is a favorite technique of Captain Zaraki's." Byakuya informed his squad.

"Don't have to tell me." Ichigo huffed.

Reiatsu rose from the cat and Chad hissed in pain trying to attack back the cat was talking to him trying to help him and Orihime but seemed amused with Ginrei all the same. Byakuya decided to leave that group alone Yoruichi had it under control though he still drifted over to his son. He watched to encourage him tell him he'd found out why the boy hadn't been getting strong. He decided to do it later and just whispered a few hints to Ginrei. He finally called a stop when he could feel that Ginrei's Spirit power was weak. He let his squad eat to recover what they'd used.

 **Reiatsu Phantom Pain-1 (5/5)**

"This next technique will be used against your dummies." Everyone scrambled toward their dummies some had been brought out for Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Rukia's had been fetched from Squad 13. They all stood in front of them and Byakuya nodded. "This is Reiatsu Physical Damage another favorite of Zaraki's." Ichigo flinched and they all noticed. "I will explain how this is done. Train until you run out of Spirit Energy then meditate to restore."

 **Reiatsu Physical Damage- 1 (0/5)**

Ginrei frowned hard and lashed out with everything he had to inflict damage on his dummy.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you channeled the power through your swords as most of us do." Byakuya suggested to his Squad. He watched his son reach at the small of his back and pull out his Tanto style sword.

Ginrei focused his SP into his sword and slashed with it. He cursed mentally when he only did normal sword damage not what he was working on. The damage healed instantly and he got back to work he was going to learn this if it killed him. He didn't notice that the entire squad with the exception of Renji and his father were having trouble with this. Rukia and Ichigo could do it too and Uryu was close to being able to do it but Chad and Orihime were in the same boat as the rest of the Squad.

His eighth attempt worked and he trained 1 out 5. He smirked to himself. He'd show them! He showed them all! He'd master this and become the strongest Soul Reaper ever! He'd train and train until he dropped! He wasn't ever going to stop or give up!

Eventually he and Uryu were able to reach the max training number for that day and both fell over. Uryu had been using his bow and arrow not his sword.

 **Reiatsu Physical Damage-1 (5/5)**

Instantly he was brought food and milk and he gratefully took both he of course used his manors while he ate. This time he got rice. He loved rice.


	3. Training 2

"Our next technique will once again be up against the dummies." Byakuya said. "Reiatsu Lethal Damage. There are not many even among Captains that can do this one on command as it takes a vast amount of Spiritual Energy. Ichigo may be able to pull it off but I doubt the rest of you can."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck again. He didn't look happy about having this pointed out.

 **Reiatsu Lethal Damage**

 **You cannot learn this attack!**

"Oh, I'm restricted I can't learn this." Ginrei said, out loud though softly to himself.

"What do you mean restricted?" Byakuya asked in a soft voice at his side. Ginrei refused to jump and show his shock. He sighed and explained his new power to his father in low voice. "I have heard of this power before. You will indeed become strong but you must constantly train to do so. I believe those from the Land of the Living maybe better suited to answer questions you may have about your power."

Ginrei nodded.

"My Reikaku trains just being near Ichigo. Does he have no control?" Ginrei asked and could have sworn his father almost smiled.

"Very little if any." Byakuya stated. "We will discuss this later for now why don't you go back to dodge practice if you are restricted."

Ginrei nodded and began dodge practice again.

"Captain, Kuchiki isn't even trying." Brine pointed out.

"Ginrei has passed this lesson because he figured out what it is this lesson is truly about." Byakuya told the squad.

Someone's hand went up and Byakuya went to that person. One by one people began to figure out the lesson. That they had to know the limits of their Spirit Power and were told to work on Dodge instead.

Ginrei's dummy had gotten faster so Ginrei was currently trying to figure out the pattern.

Soon only Ichigo, Yoruichi, Renji, and Rukia were left. Renji and Rukia both gave up at the same time both stating that they'd made progress and Byakuya shocked everyone by agreeing.

"Focus, Ichigo." Yoruichi scolded having given up herself. "You have the power in you to do this."

Ichigo lashed out and the dummy was torn to shreds he of course collapsed right after.

"Very good, Ichigo." Yoruichi praised, "We will continue to work on this."

"Okay..." Ichigo replied weakly.

Byakuya nodded to his servants and they brought Ichigo some food and drink which he slowly was able to get down.

"Very well." Byakuya said, when Ichigo had recovered. Orihime had insisted on looking him over. "Next will be Zanjutsu."

"Zanjutsu?" Chad asked Rukia.

"It's a Shinigami fighting style." Rukia explained, "Fighting with our Zanpakuto."

They all quickly lined up Rukia and Ichigo on either side of Ginrei.

 **Reikaku-3**

They began.

"This reminds me of Kendo." Ichigo said, after awhile "I took lessons when I was a kid."

 **Academy Novice Sword Fighting-2**

 **Zanpakuto Mastery-1**

 **Zanjutsu Kendo Mastery-1**

"This is similar yes if you use this style which I do not." Rukia replied. "There are few of us who do."

Byakuya went around helping where needed. Yoruichi was instructing Chad, Orihime, and Uryu in something else at this point. After awhile they were teamed up to practice against each other. Ginrei found himself with Brine. They were soon fighting all out using Zanjutsu against each other.

 **Zanjutsu Kendo Mastery** **-20**

 **Hozuri-1**

 **Your Zanjutsu Kendo Mastery has jumped because you have learned a technique without being taught.**

Ginrei used Hozuri a slash technique as often as he could in the fight. They weren't the only ones going all out. Byakuya had to remind Ichigo and Renji to stick to what was being practiced and tell off a few other people. They fought and fought. Ginrei found out the Brine was a good training partner for him at the moment. He could have sworn he saw his father's mouth twitch when he saw the way he, Ginrei was fighting. He sure hoped so he wanted to impress his father to show him he did indeed know how to fight and could indeed defend himself.

Finally, Byakuya called time.

 **Hozuri- 30**

 **Academy Novice Sword Fighting-20**

He'd gotten that far just by fighting Brine and he was glad he'd never thought to try his skills against someone else before he'd been too scared. Now he discovered this was the perfect way to train. He should have thought of this sooner. If he kept training against Brine everyday then he would get better in no time!

"Now we will work on Hoho a weaker version of Flash Step." Byakuya said.

"Hey, you're not alone on this one." Ichigo told Ginrei in a whisper. "My friends and I can't use this either except for maybe Uryu."

Uryu, the Quincy, his brother. Ginrei looked to his brother the teen seemed a mixture of emotions, annoyed, angry, confused, and the list went on.

 **Hoho-1**

All swords were away as they tried to speed their way around the Squad yard with Byakuya and Yoruichi giving instructions.

"You're close to learning." Yoruichi said, jumping on to Ginrei's shoulder. "Just do as I say. You do have talent."

"No I don't." Ginrei sighed, "But okay teach me. What's your name though?"

"I am Yoruichi a friend of your fathers."

Ginrei was soon training beside, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad as Uryu was too busy proving his _Fast Movement_ , which is what Hoho means, was superior to that of the Soul Reapers around him. Ichigo and Ginrei were picking it up faster than Orihime and Chad but latter two weren't lacking in effort or talent. By the end of the lesson Ginrei was drenched in sweat but happy with his progress.

 **Hoho-5**

It wasn't much but at least it was better than it had been and from the looks of Brine hadn't been able to do any better.

"Next we move on to Hakuda." Byakuya ordered. "Pair up with the same people you trained with using Hozuri."

So Ginrei returned to Brine.

Hakuda was hand to hand combat not something Ginrei liked but he knew it was probably a necessity if his father wanted to teach them it. They went through the basics it seemed no one on the Squad knew how to do this and his father and Aunt Rukia only seemed to be proficient in it if that. Yoruichi went inside, transformed into a woman and came back out, fully dressed, then trained them into the ground. Ichigo seemed to have and easier time out of everyone. While they were in the sparing portion Ginrei quickly learned a few techniques.

 **Hakuda Mastery-5**

It was clear to Ginrei and anyone paying attention that Brine was getting pissed that Ginrei was somehow better than him all of a sudden. Ginrei had yet to figure out how except that people were actually explaining things to him and showing him how things were done. That was helping a great deal.

"Thank you, Yoruichi." Byakuya drawled. "Now we move on to Kido. To your dummies."

"Is this normal training?" Orihime wondered, she'd been paired up with Uryu and had won her sparring match because of it much to Uryu's dismay.

"No, this is pushing us to our limits." Renji replied, "The Squad Tournaments are coming up and we always lose to Squad 11 and come in second place. So we get trained into the ground until and then after because he'll be upset that we lost."

"We will be practicing _Sai_ today." Byakuya informed. "I expect you all to be able to have at least have a standard handle on this spell. Practice. "

A meter appeared on a screen in front of Ginrei telling him how much SP to channel into his fingers once the meter was in the green he said the incantation and slashed his fingers at his dummy.

 _" **SAI!"**_

 **Sai-1**

The spell worked but the dummy broke free which pissed Ginrei off.

 _ **"SAI!"**_

He used it over and over again this was easy to cast but it wasn't strong enough to hold anyone. He needed to do a lot of training before the Squad Tournament arrived. Byakuya was not impressed with the skills of the newcomers it was clear that standards at the Academy had dropped if these kids had graduated he hated that included his one son and yet his son was making progress where others weren't.

"You're doing it wrong, Ichigo." Rukia sighed, "Yoruichi, he wont listen to me."

The cat was back and jumped on Ichigo's shoulders, clawed his face and Ichigo began listening.

 **Sai-10**

It was still low but it was progress and Ginrei liked progress. He turned to see Rukia and Renji competing with each other. It seemed Rukia was winning and was being very smug about it. Ichigo had finally gotten it and Uryu, Chad and Orihime were doing something else as they couldn't learn Kido.

"Very well." Byakuya said, "I see _most_ of our recruits are not familiar with this spell and have likely never cast it before." The new recruits blushed, Ginrei stood and defiantly. "Let us try Sho."

Ginrei faced his dummy he'd used Sho before in fact it was his best Kido skill.

 _ **"Sho"** _

**Sho- 30**

 **For showing such Mastery in the skill from the start**

Ginrei smirked to himself but didn't show it he noticed that he'd gotten everyone's attention so he began firing Sho one after another rapidly. He noticed Byakuya give him a nod and his heart soared. Approval from his father!

The training continued for about an hour until Ichigo blew up his dummy and was scratched by Yoruichi.

 **Sho-40**

"I told you that was too much energy!" Yoruichi scolded.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said, weakly.

"Now we will work on releasing our Shikai forms of our Zanpakuto." Byakuya informed. "This so so you can better summon your Shikai form and faster."

Ginrei held his sword in front of him and focused his Reiatsu on her. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to her. It was easy because he was under the Cherry Blossom tree. Sure enough she appeared in his mind and they began talking like long lost friends.

"Now release when I call your name." Byakuya said. "Everyone else will watch."

Ginrei opened his eyes. Ichigo shrugged he couldn't call a Shikai form but he had a Bankai Ginrei had heard that. He kept in contact with his sword as he watched the other members of the squad he could feel almost as if she were standing beside him. Brine couldn't release his Shikai he couldn't even hear his Zanpakuto and he said loudly he doubted Ginrei could either.

Ginrei brought his sword out in front of him.

"Sing!" he called, making everyone look at him. "Cheriburossamupurinsesu!"

Cherry Blossoms burst out of the sword which became a Katana. Cherry Blossoms rained down around him but never hit the ground.

"Meet my Cherry Blossom Princess, Brine." Ginrei said in an emotionless voice. "Isn't she beautiful."

The Squad was quick to agree with him mostly because it was beautiful.

Byakuya was stunned but proud his son's Zanpakuto was Cherry Blossoms just like his. He didn't' think he could be prouder at this moment.

 **Shikai Form- 1**

 **Let her teach you how to wield her powers**

"Now, that _most_ of you have released your Shikai try to get your Zanpakuto to teach you a power that you can use."

"Princess." Ginrei mumbled facing his dummy and closing his eyes. "Please show me how to wield you. I am very interested to learn."

In his mind he saw himself moving Sakura in a clockwise position then bringing her slashing down from twelve o'clock.

"Yes, I see." Ginrei mumbled out loud. He did the movement over and over again with his eyes closed until he knew she satisfied. She then showed him the right amount of SP to pour into the blade for the attack. He practiced getting the right amount and when he could do that no problem he practiced that with the movement. "Yes, yes, I think I got it and what do you call this?"

The name filled his mind he practiced saying it until she was satisfied then opened his eyes. Doing everything she'd taught him.

 **" _Sakura no Hane!"_**

The Cherry Blossoms around him became glowing pink blades and threw themselves into the dummy destroying it on the first try.

 **Sakura no Hane-1**

 **Master this to be taught a new technique**

"Thank you, Princess." Ginrei said to his sword. "Lets keep training."

Ginrei knew that she was agreeing with him. He was so focused on her and the attack that he didn't hear the Squad whispering about how much he clearly took after his father and how connected he was with his Zanpakuto and how cute the girls thought he was. His focus was ruined though when a screen appeared.

 **Blood Lust/Killer Intent-1**

 **You can feel and project this. Someone wants you dead.**

He looked around and his eyes locked on Brine. He saluted Brine with his sword causing laughter and giggles then went back to work. Near by Orihime was using her attack on a dummy and her attack was clearly in charge as it was yelling at her, Chad was using his arm attack on his dummy, Uryu was using a bow and arrow and Ichigo was yelling at Zangetsu to teach him something and do it now while shaking his sword rapidly. He rolled his eyes at that and went back to focusing on his Princess.

He used the attack four times before she reverted back to sealed form and he fell on his butt.

"Four times is our limit huh?" He asked the dagger in his hand. He felt her weakly agree with him. "Okay, we both need rest then."

He was brought food and milk again so he could recover. He wasn't the only one who'd reached his limit. Soon only Byakuya, Rukia and Renji were still going and Ichigo was still yelling at Zangetsu.

"Perhaps it would be time for me to teach you an advanced technique for communicating with your Zanpakuto." Byakuya said, eyeing Ichigo. "this technique is called Jinzen and is very advanced and hard to achieve but if you practice you maybe able to get it.

It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō, the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit.

 **Jinzen** (刃禅, _Sword Meditation_ ; _Viz_ " **Sword Zen** "): This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap, takes a meditative pose, and forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō.

In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. It has been refined over thousands of years, since the beginning of Soul Society, to allow one to commune with their Zanpakutō. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form, one enters a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there. In this state, a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities. Unwilling to teach its owner these abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit engages its wielder in a battle, the likes of which has never taken place before

.In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced, even sustained wounds are ignored. Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflected in the real world. So do be careful."

"I'll heal anyone who gets hurt." Orihime declared her big boobs bouncing.

So everyone resumed meditation state or at least the soul reapers did.

 **You have a natural ability for Jinzen.**

 **Jinzen-1**

Byakuya was passing by.

"It's telling me I have a natural ability for Jinzen." Ginrei said in a low voice.

"Then use it." Byakuya replied. "Get to know your Princess better."

Ginrei closes his eyes with his sword in his lap and enters Jinzen. He finds himself under a cherry blossom tree in a field full of Cherry Blossom trees as far as the eye can see. He turns and smiles there she is standing there beside him staring out at the field. She has pink hair down to below her shoulders, her shirt as a single strap on her right shoulder and only covers her breasts which he notes are rather small looks to be made out of cherry blossom petals as does her micro mini skirt. Both are pink. She wears a pair of slipper shoes on her feet.

"This place is beautiful." Ginrei finally says looking around. "This is my inner world?" he sighs depressed. "It's so girly."

"Do not get upset." The Princess says. "Or it will rain again. It's been raining here a lot lately. With this new power it is my hope that it will stop raining so much."

"It rains when I get upset?" Ginrei asked, "Father said we are to fight to get to know each other but can't we just talk?"

"For awhile then yes, your training must begin. I am glad we can enter such a connection when you are so young. Many have wielded me in the past but none have reached the level of communication with me. I am most pleased."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ginrei said, sitting down. "I want to be your friend. I bet you're really powerful aren't you?"

"Indeed I am a very special Zanpakuto with many skills. One day I hope to teach them to you. For that has always been my dream to teach one of masters to control my true power."

Ginrei relaxed under the tree watching the petals fall.


	4. New World

The Princess let him relax for awhile before getting him on his feet.

"You will fight me without releasing Shikai we need to quickly improve your skills."

So they fought.

Orihime cried out and rushed to Ginrei his head was bleeding.

"SHUNO! AYAME!" she cried and they appeared to her and helped her begin healing.

"Ginrei was right he does have an inborn talent for Jinzen." Byakuya commented off handedly. He gave a stern nod. "Good. This can only help him improve."

Renji was too busy meditating to hear as was Rukia. Byakuya closed his eyes again and returned to Jinzen.

"Is he going to be okay?" Uryu asked walking over.

"He'll be fine but I didn't think Lord Byakuya was serious when he said they would sustain injuries!" Orihime cried. "I'm going to get quite a work out if that's the case.

* * *

What felt like hours later Ginrei watched his arm heal. He'd been fighting none stop and this was amazing.

"I can tell you about this power of yours." The Princess said. "Or rather I can tell you that you will need your brother and his friends very soon. You should invite them to join a party with you."

"I don't know how to do that." Ginrei said. "Will you teach me? I've put up the best fight I can."

"I would teach you this for free." The Princess laughed. "Say form Party."

"Form Party."

 **Would you like to form a Party?**

He chose yes.

 **Name party**

"Defenders."

"Now all you have to do is repeat after me..."

* * *

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were startled out of their meditation by screens appearing in front of them asking them to join Defenders. Chad, Uryu and Orihime were staring at screens as well.

"Press yes." They looked to Ginrei. "Princess says trouble is coming and we need to team up. This is a power of mine. She has taught me about it. It is safe."

They did as told and Ginrei taught them what he'd just learned, Inventory, Skills, Equip, Status

"These can not be my skills and stats.!" Rukia raged.

"This is impossible!" Renji roared.

"I need more training." Ichigo and Uryu complained.

"My skills aren't as high as I thought." Orihime frowned.

Chad was silent.

"I'm too pleased either but I'm not surprised." Ginrei informed. "But look at this way." They all looked at him. "Princess said you would all start back at level 1 with me within seconds of joining the team. This is just to let you know what you need to work on. You can become better and stronger and we all need to fast is what she says."

An outcry of rage from Rukia and Renji told them that they'd restrated.

"Now I have to learn everything from the start." Renji sighed. "Lets get some skills back."

Rukia agreed and they began sparing against each other. Ichigo jumped in causing a three way fight.

Uryu was back to attacking his dummy as was Chad.

"Tsubaki." Orihime said and one of her flowers appeared her attack flower. "Shuno! Ayame! Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!" Her other five flowers appeared. "We have to train extra hard as our levels have started over this is going to give us a great chance to be super strong. We'll start with Ginrei attacking the shield to level it up. Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!"

The three flowers formed a shield. Ginrei was amazed but attacked it over and over again head on until it broke. Orihime caught her three flowers and praised them. She laid them on the ground.

"Shuno! Ayame!" she held her hands out to her three flowers. "Soten Kisshun! I REJECT!"

Another shield appeared and she began healing her three flowers.

"That's cool." Ginrei said, watching, "and the last one is your attack?"

"That's right." Tsubaki said, "Lets show him."

"Tsubaki!" Orihime demanded, not looking up from her work. "Koten Zanshun! I REJECT!"

Tsubaki smashed into a dummy but bounced off.

"I was never really good a using Tsubaki." Orihime sighed. "We'll get better this time."

"We'd better!" Tsubaki yelled pulling her hair. "You hear me!"

"All done." Orihime said, "Ichigo, come here I want to train Shiten Koshun. But I don't think Ginrei can dodge it."

Ginrei shrugged it was probably true. Ruika came instead as in she'd been thrown of battle and landed on her head in front of them. She jumped to her feet.

"I'll help." she said. "Ginrei, why don't you go pick on, I mean train again Brine."

Ginrei nodded but hung around.

"I wanna see it."

"Hinagiku! Bigon! Lily! Tsubaki!" Orihime called hands to her head. "Shiten Koshun! I REJECT!"

Rukia attacked the shield and dodged the attack.

"Very good, Orihime." Rukia nodded. "Lets see how long you can hold it."

Ginrei agreed it really was an awesome technique her whole power was cool. He walked over to Brine and easily goaded him into a sparing match.

* * *

Byakuya watched and listened to the whole thing amused. He released the Squad as the fighting between Lt. Abarai and Ichigo was scaring them.

 **Squad Practice!**

 **Complete!**

 **REwards:**

 **Rep W/Byakuya Kuchiki**

 **Rep W/ Renji Abarai**

 **Rep w/Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Rep w/Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Rep w/ Orihime Inoue**

 **Rep w/ Yasutora Sado Chad**

 **Rep w/ Uryu Ishida**

 **Rep w/ Yoruichi**

 **10 kan**

 **Brine will now hate you everytime he sees you.**

* * *

 _'A lot of that wasn't even on the rewards list.'_ Ginrei thought to himself. He kept fighting and goading Brine.

 **Goading-1**

 **Teasing-1**

 **Taunting-1**

Ginrei smirked to himself. Not the best skills in the world but he would use them to his advantage somehow. He kept fighting the best he could and kept improving.

* * *

That night Byakuya praised his son and told him that he'd straightened out Ginrei's tutors it appeared that they had been under order from Sojun to not to teach Ginrei anything. Ginrei demanded that his father stop lying and making excuses for him. They were at dinner having this conversation. That he could handle himself and that he was going to be the best Soul Reaper ever on his own merit and that he would show everyone!

With that he left the table and went to his room. He hated that he'd lost control like that but he had. He suddenly felt very tired. He collapsed on the floor and knew nothing more.

* * *

When Ginrei woke it was to see an injured Renji carrying him while Rukia pounded on a door. Uryu answered in his pjs.

"The Soul Society was attacked." Rukia reported holding her left arm. "Destroyed. Renji and I were hurt saving Ginrei he's drugged."

"Come in, quickly." Uryu ushered them in and pulled out a cell phone. "Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Ginrei are at my place the Soul Society has fallen their injured get over here." He then called Chad and Orihime. "When the others come let them in I need to wake my father and get dressed. Don't pass out."

Ryuken cursed as he entered his living room to six teens Uryu was behind him.

"I have Rukia and Renji." Orihime reported. "Please look at Ginrei he can't move but I see no injuries."

"Lord Sojun drugged him so that he could kill him in his sleep." Rukia said, as Renji got his head wound healed. "I was on guard duty tonight. We take turns. When the attack started Brother sent Renji to us. We were barely able to get Ginrei and get out of the Soul Society we don't know if it's fallen or not."

Ryuken knelt at Ginrei's side.

"It's okay, relax, my son." Ryuken assured him smoothing Ginrei's hair back. "It's okay."

Ginrei closed his eyes and leaned into the touch he knew nothing more until he woke to sunlight shining in his eyes he moaned and sat up rubbing his head someones Denreishinki was ringing. He noticed he wasn't far from Renji so he crawled over. He stared down at the sleeping man and blushed then shook him awake. Renji blinked at him.

"Someone's Denreishinki is ringing."

Renji reached in his Shihakusho and pulled his out.

"it's not mine. Rukia!" he threw a pillow at her she sat up glaring. "Are you ringing?"

She pulled hers out.

"It's not me." She said, shaking her head. "Ichigo?"

"Not mine." Ichigo moaned. "Chad? Orihime?"

Both shook their heads.

"It's coming from Ginrei's backpack." Uryu said. "It's been doing that for an hour now."

"But I don't have Denreishinki." He dug in his backpack. "Father said I would get the new prototype when it came out." He surfaced with a cellphone. "What is this?"

"It's a smart phone." Uryu replied. "Press the green button to answer."

Ginrei nodded than put it to his ear.

"Father?" Ginrei said, his voice shaking a bit. "Yes, I'm at Uryu's. Renji and Rukia. Yes, they are here too. Is everything...yes, I understand Kisuke Urahara...Ichigo will know where to find him...father...yes...yes...okay."

He looked upset when he hung up.

"I have to report to Kisuke Urahara that the Soul Society has been attacked. " He looked at Renji and Rukia. "we are to stay here in this world until further notice."

"Rukia can stay with me." Orihime decided.

"Renji can stay at my place." Chad offered. "It's no trouble."

"and you'll stay here." Uryu said to Ginrei. "Ichigo's sisters would have too many questions if Renji or Rukia stayed at his place." Uryu was answering Ginrei's unasked question. "Here I found this ribbon tied to your bag. He tied his brother's hair back. Unknowingly in the same style Byakuya had worn when he was younger. He then had Renji put the Kenseikan in Ginrei's hair. "There, now you can be with them here." Uryu said, "as for clothes you can wear some of my older ones that don't fit me anymore. I have some clothes that are black that I never actually wore. We'll have to get you new."

Ginrei was overwhelmed but followed his brother to get dressed in simple black jeans, and a black short sleeve shirt, he wasn't sure if he liked these things called sneakers or not.

* * *

They all walked in to Urahara's and the four people stared. Ginrei drew himself to his full height of 5'10" and made his report.

"I see and who might you actually be, young Lord?" Kisuke asked.

"I'm Ginrei Kuchiki Jr. son of Byakuya Kuchiki."

"I apologize for not knowing." Kisuke inclined his head. "You say they want me and my team to report back?"

"That's what I was told." Ginrei replied, "I do not think they expect you to do any fighting but of that I can not actually be sure."

"Very well, we'll head back then." Kisuke nodded.

"Do you have any of these?" Orihime asked showing them Ginrei's cell phone. "It's like Rukia's only looks like a cell phone you would find here in the Land of Living. It can even work here."

"It can?" Ginrei asked.

"I programed in mine, Chad, Ichigo, and Uryu's numbers and ..." she pressed Ichigo's number and his cell began ringing. He pulled it out. "See? I would really like one."

"Yeah. Me too." Ichigo said.

"Better to keep in contact with Ginrei when he goes back to the Soul Society." Uryu said, fixing his glasses. "I will take one as well."

"Mine broke in the battle." Renji and Rukia chorused. "So we'll need new ones as well."

Chad just nodded.

Kisuke was smiling.

"I don't have a shipment yet but I'll be sure to bring one back with me."

* * *

"Problem?" Uryu asked as they walked back.

"I'm not sure I like these sneakers." Ginrei replied.

Renji snorted.

 **Reikaku-4**

"Alright that settles it, Ichigo you need to learn to control your Spiritual Power. You're making Reikaku level go up just being near you. "

That got everyone laughing and Ichigo sighing.


	5. World of Living Training

Ginrei sighed as he stood at the gates of Karakura High School later that day with Ryuken. They'd gone clothes shopping something which Ginrei had found he didn't like at all and were now waiting for Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia to get out of school. Renji was standing beside him Ryuken in his Gigai and he wasn't happy either. Ginrei shifted and looked at the cell phone he was holding. It had apps on it. One in general interested him and he was looking through it. It was called Abyss Auction. The items in here seemed very cool.

"Rei!" Orihime was suddenly hugging him to her very ample bosom he blushed but felt nothing. "Oh, I was hoping you would come today."

"Orihime, let him go." Ichigo sighed, freeing Ginrei. "Sorry, Rei." _'Lucky sod."_ Ichigo added as an after thought.

"Rei?" Ginrei asked.

"Well, we can't call you Gin." Ichigo said, "Because we don't want you associated with Gin Ichimaru. So we're going to call you Rei."

"I prefer Ginrei." Rei said, "It is my great Grandfather's name. He was Captain of squad 6 before father and the 27th Head of the Kuchiki family before father became the 28th. Father says that he was an amazing man."

"Then Jr." Chad said. "We'll call you Jr."

That quickly got agreements.

Ryuken had vanished to go to work leaving the teens on their own.

"Okay." Orihime said, clapping her hands together her bosom bounced. "So I thought this Gamer thing sounded familiar and I figured out why. I've read about it before. Come to my house and I'll show you."

So they went to Orihime's house and she showed them a contest entry she'd been sent a few weeks prior that wanted her to write a fanfiction based on the Gamer parameters. Jr. read it all through hungerly.

"Hn...I wonder if I can create these ID's." He muttered. "It says to just fill my hand with whatever power I use and picture the dungeon. I want to try!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at his determination.

"See, if I can get it so that I can take on Zombies then I'll be able to get stronger." Gin said, as they arrived in the training room under Urahara's Shop. Ichigo had the key for some reason. He held his hand up and pushed his Reiryoku into his hand and pictured the barrier he wanted. It formed in an instant. "Yes, it actually worked!"

 **ID Create-1**

"ID ESCAPE!" Jr yelled, forcing his Reiryoku to break the barrier.

 **ID Escape-1**

"No, way." Ichigo said, holding his hand up. He of course couldn't do it but then neither could the others. "Looks like you're the only one oh leader of ours."

Ginrei gave him a dead look but kept creating barriers until

 **ID Create-5**

 **Zombie**

 **Ghost**

"Yes, level 5 and I got Zombies and Ghosts." He informed. " **ID CREATE: ZOMBIES!"**

They were suddenly in a very dark city with a blood red moon.

"Don't destroy too many or you'll bring the Legion Zombie." Orihime said, her cell in her hand as she looked it up. "Even together at our current strength we wouldn't win."

They nodded at her. The four shinigami pulled out their swords.

"Equip screen." Ginrei ordered and quickly equipped his Shihakusho. Renji, and Rukia did the same while Ichigo transformed into his spirit form. Orihime called her flowers and Chad's arms changed. They broke away from each other leaving Orihime in the middle ground so she could get to all of them if she needed to, to heal them.

* * *

 **"Hoho!"**

Ginrei sped over to a zombie and slashed it was dead in three hits. He engaged another and another while training Hoho apparently he wasn't the only one to see the benefit of this as Ichigo crashed into a wall nearby.

"You're still over powering it." Rukia called from her spot.

Ichigo growled at her.

"I had this down before this game!" He whined and went back to work.

Ginrei's lips twitched.

 **"SHO!"**

He yelled blasting a Zombie away from Orihime it had been coming up behind her. It's head exploded and Orihime looked sick before going back to defending and attacking but not using them combined yet. Tsubaki was having a good time and calling out advice to her.

Ginrei fought as hard as he could for awhile no one was actually talking.

* * *

Two hours later Ichigo's voice reached him.

"Hey, does this game have an Auto loot function?"

"I don't know." Ginrei said as they met back up. "Options." He looked through the list "Yes, it does."

They all turned it on and the loot they'd won vanished into their inventories.

"Status."

 **Ginrei Kuchiki**

 **Level: 3**

 **Title: Squad 6** **Weakling**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **SP: 300/300**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 15**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

"This sucks." He sighed in defeat. " I'm level 3 with terrible stats. I need to train more."

The others looked at him it was easy to see he was depressed.

"Lets go home now." Uryu said. "We need to train your spirit powers and it's almost time for dinner."

"Crap!" Ichigo cried, "I missed curfew."

The others gave him a dead look."

* * *

 **Reikaku-5**

After dinner Ginrei tried to do the dishes but had to be taught how by Uryu.

 **Dishwashing-1**

They then sat in meditation. Ginrei began trying to draw Reishi into himself. He was part Quincy so this should be easy but he was having a hard time of it.

 **Reishi Training-1 (0/5)**

He focused on pulling the Spirit particles into himself though he had no idea what he was doing with them when he got them there. Finally, he pushed them to his core where his SP originated. He filled his core with as much Reishi as he could.

 **Your SP increases by 5.**

 **Reishi Training Success.**

He hid his smirk and wondered if this was what Uryu did.

 **For discovering away to increase your SP without being taught, 2 INT & 2 WIS**

He was thrilled he was getting smarter already. Ten minuets later

 **Reishi Training Success.**

 **Your SP increases by 5.**

 **SP: 310/310**

Ten minutes later

 **Reishi Training Success**

 **Your SP increases by 5.**

 **SP: 315/315**

Ten minuets later

 **SP: 320/320**

and finally ten minuets later

 **SP: 325/325**

 **Reishi Training-2 (5/5)**

"You got stronger." Uryu said, when Ginrei opened his eyes. "Your Spirit Power increased what did you do?"

"I stored the Reishi in my core." Ginrei replied. "I can't form a bow and arrows like you so I did this."

He then explained how he'd done it.

 **For explaining in a clear and precise way a very advanced Quincy Technique, 2 INT & 2 Wis**

"So you basically did Reiryoku training with Reishi." Uryu nodded, "I never thought to try that. I will tommorow I'm stuck on 5/5 right now."

"This is great because now I can get double the extra SP." Ginrei realized. "Oh, wow, if I do this everyday then I'll get strong so much faster."

Uryu knew this was important to his brother because Rukia had told all of them what Ginrei had said at dinner the night before.

"and on top of that my Reishi Training went to level 2 allowing me to gather even more Reishi into my body." Ginrei mummbled, nodding his head.

From his spot on the sofa Ryuken was amused. He hadn't taught Uryu that yet Ginrei had figured it out for himself. He could see Uryu was a little hurt and put out but very pleased with his brother all the same.

"Okay, time for Reiryoku training!" Ginrei declared.

 **Meditation-2**

 **Reiryoku Training-1 (0/5)**

Ginrei took a few calming breaths.

 **Qunicy Breathing Technique- 10**

 **You've learned the Quincy Breathing technique this is a passive skill that can help you gather lots of Reishi.**

"EH!" Ginrei cried, "What's the Quincy Breathing Technique and how did I just learn it?!"

"It's an amazing skill to have." Uryu chuckled. "I use it a lot."

Uryu explained the breathing technique. ( **Basically the same one Han Jee-Han uses only for Quincy's.)**

Then they went back to training.

 **Reiryoku Training Success**

 **SP: 330**

By the end of this he had

 **SP: 350/350**

 **Reiryoku Training-2 (5/5)**

Ginrei was very pleased with himself.

 **Reiatsu Training-1 (0/5)**

Ginrei was giving it his all but Uryu and Ryuken seemed unfazed by his pitiful attempt. Uryu was succeeding though rather easily. Uryu began to calmly walk Ginrei through what he was doing and explaining why he was doing it and how.

 **Reiatsu Training Success (1/5)**

 **You're Reiatsu has improved.**

 **Reiatsu Training Success (2/5)**

 **You're Reiatsu has improved.**

 **Reiatsu Training Success (3/5)**

 **You're Reiatsu has improved.**

 **Reiatsu Training Success (4/5)**

 **You're Reiatsu has improved.**

 **Reiatsu Training Success (5/5)**

 **You're Reiatsu has improved**

 **Reiatsu Training-2**

Ginrei grinned to himself but didn't let any emotion show on the outside though he did thank his brother for his help. After using the **Quincy Breathing Technique** Ginrei began Reikaku training. In other words he was trying to feel out Spirit Power.

 **Reikaku Training-5 (0/5)**

He closed his eyes and let himself feel those in the room. They lit up in his mind's eye. He tried to feel the others but he didn't have good enough distance yet. He focused on Ryuken he was easily the strongest in the room. He focused as hard as he could and suddenly he got a huge rush of SP.

 **Reikaku- 6**

 **Reikaku- 7**

and it kept going up and up and up until

 **Reikaku- 20**

"HOLLOW!" He cried opening his eyes.

"I feel it." Uryu was already on his feet. He then relaxed. "Orihime and Rukia have it. No need to worry."

 **Reikaku Training- 20 (5/5)**

Ginrei rubbed his head.

"Thank you for helping me." He mummbled to Ryuken who smiled.

"It was no trouble." Ryuken replied. "What is next?"

 **"Reiatsu Fear!"**

Ginrei blasted it at Uryu who looked slightly amused by his brothers attempts. Ryuken cocked his eyebrow. They were learning very advanced techniques in Squad 6 these days. His son just didn't have the Spiritual Pressure needed to pull this attack off. He sighed at Uryu's pleading look and got up to help Ginrei here he was going against his promise to never use his Quincy Powers again. Then again maybe not if he just tried to explain what Ginrei had to do then had Uryu demonstrate he would only be sharing his knowledge with the boy. So this is what he did. He quickly found out that Ginrei learned faster when someone took the time to answer his questions, and demonstrated for him.

 **Reiatsu Fear-2 (5/5)**

Ginrei was pleased. He soon had

 **Reiatsu Stun-2**

 **Reiatsu Paralysis-2**

and

 **Reiatsu Phantom Pain-2**

They were now standing in front of training dummies like they had at the barracks and he was trying **Reiatsu Physical Damage**. This took about an hour to train.

 **Reiatsu Physical Damage-3**

He'd gotten two Critical Attacks on the dummy and his level had jumped.

"I can't learn Lethal Damage can you?" Ginrei asked Uryu. "My system stopped me."

"I couldn't before this ability you shared and I can't now." Uryu replied, shaking his head. "I do not have enough Spiritual Energy or Pressure to do so." He suddenly looked off into the distance and sighed pulling out his cell phone he pressed one of his contacts. "Orihime, Ichigo tried Lethal Damage without supervision and has hurt himself...yes, thank you."

Ginrei tried to hold in a snorting laugh Rukia was going to beat Ichigo to a pulp for this.


	6. Renji takes matters into his own hands

Ryuken was amused and slightly shocked. He had never thought that Isshin's boy would have that much power but apparently he did but couldn't control it. Maybe he should teach his two some simple control techniques.

"Okay, now I have to practice my Zanjutsu." Ginrei told his father. "This Cheriburossamupruinsesu, but I just call her Princess. She likes that. I'm just learning the Kendo arts so it shouldn't be dangerous to practice this here."

Ryuken inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Uryu sighed and picked up a wooden sword and faced his brother.

"Go, easy on me, I don't use swords." Uryu sighed. "I'm a full Quincy."

Ginrei and Uryu began to spar. Contrary to Uryu's statement he wasn't half bad at Kendo at least in Ginrei's opinion. After awhile they stopped Mostly do to the fact that they'd both gathered that Ginrei needed someone more experienced to train with. No skill levels were gained.

Ginrei was soon dashing around the room with Uryu to an amused Ryuken's chuckling as they trained Hoho.

"I'm going to train until I'm a Flash Master like my father." Ginrei explained when Ryuken called for them to move on. "Then no one will be fast enough to catch me."

 **Hoho-6**

He suddenly looked at Uryu.

"It's Hakuda time."

Uryu moaned he'd been learning basics during the training yesterday but they sparred. Their skill about the same the same and both got to

 **Hakuda-6**

Ginrei thanked his partner then turned to his dummy.

 **"SAI!"**

He slashed his fingers after the incantation. The dummy broke free. He began spamming the spell getting more and more annoyed. Whose level was this stupid Dummy set too? His spell was 30 after all. He finally had enough.

 **"SHO!"**

The dummy exploded.

Uryu snorted apparently his little brother had a temper. Then his brain caught up.

"That's where you stop for the night. " Uryu said, "You can't release the Princess here. It's not safe you'll draw Hollows. You can train that tomorrow while I'm at school."

"Okay, now I can study with you until bed." Ginrei nodded. "After a shower though."

After showers were taken Uryu and Ginrei studied until they both fell asleep. Training was hard after all.

* * *

Ginrei was up and training before Uryu and Ryuken it turns out he probably didn't even need sleep. He'd slept for two hours before he'd woken up and decided to study some more he'd poured over Uryu's school books trying to learn everything he could. While he didn't think he'd be going to school here it was going to help his Int and Wis go up.

A screen suddenly popped up.

 **You are half Soul Reaper/ Half Quincy**

 **You may choose a base of operations in both worlds and fix them up to suit your needs.**

He chose the Serietti in the Soul Society and found out just how destroyed it was. He wondered if that was why his father didn't want him to come home. Or maybe he'd finally figured out how weak his son was.

 **Here are some functions you can use in your base.**

 **Build**

 **Fix**

and the list went on.

He pressed fix and then the Squad 6 barracks. He then chose the roof.

 **Devote 10 men from Squad 6 to fix this roof?**

He pressed yes and got a countdown timer. He closed the screen and went back to practicing his Zanjutsu.

* * *

After breakfast Uryu headed for school, Ryuken for work and Ginrei took Renji inside an empty barrier. Where they set up practice dummies. Ginrei was put out when Renji told him he'd returned to the Soul Society last night. He wanted to throw a fit but used the breathing technique then thought what the hell.

 **"SING!"** Renji was setting up dummies and talking so didn't hear him. **"Cheriburossamupurinsesu!"**

The Princess became her Shikai form.

Ginrei moved her in a clockwise circle then brought her slashing down.

 **"Sakura no Hane!"**

Renji moved quickly flashing away. His Zanpakuto drawn he met angry eyes full of betrayal and cursed himself. He'd hurt Ginrei's feelings by saying he'd been allowed to go back. Ginrei tried to push his feelings away as he pointed the Princess at Renji.

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"Captain Kuchiki does not think it is safe for you at this time." Renji said, swallowing back his emotions. The hurt in the teens eyes stabbed at his heart. "He wishes you to stay with your other parent for now..."

 **"Sakura no Hane!"**

Renji dodged again cursing his luck. Rukia could have summoned her Shikai and just blocked the attack he smirked to himself.

"Captain Kuchiki also wishes for you to train while you are here but not be allowed to take on any Hollows."

 **"Sakura no Hane!"**

"Roar!" Renji yelled, "Zabimaru!"

He blocked the pink blades with his one whip blade it didn't even leave a scratch.

"Now I can see why." Renji almost flinched when he saw pain shoot through Ginrei's eyes. "You're clearly too weak and he know's this. He knows you can't be of any use to the Kuchiki clan." He hated saying this hated hurting the teen in front of him. He didn't know if this would motivate or break the teen he was hoping for the former rather than the latter. " Lord Sojun was right trying to get rid of you."

 **"S-Sakura no Hane!"**

 **"Sakura no Hane!"**

 **Sakura no Hane-2**

Somehow, Ginrei and the Princess found the strength to keep attacking and when it finally failed

 **Sakura no Hane-3**

Ginrei fought sword to sword. Renji made a show of sealing his sword and holding back while he fought. He could see he'd really done some damage with his words and wanted nothing more than to apologize but he didn't he fought. He trained Ginrei because he needed it. He wanted nothing more than to take Ginrei in his arms and kiss him but he shook though thoughts off now was not the time for him to be thinking things like that. Of Course it was never the time.

* * *

 **Academy Novice Sword Fighting- MAX**

 **Academy Intermediate Sword Fighting- 1**

 **Hozuri- 50**

 **Hoho-30**

 **Zanjutsu Kendo Mastery- MAX**

 **Academy Intermediate Sword Fighting- MAX**

 **Academy Advanced Sword Fighting- 1**

 **Academy Advanced Sword Fighting- MAX**

 **Academy Expert Sword Fighting-1**

 **Academy Expert Sword Fighting- MAX**

 **Academy Master Sword Fighting- 1**

 **Academy Master Sword Fighting- MAX**

 **Reiatsu Fear- 30**

 **Reiatsu Stun-30**

 **Reiatsu Paralysis- 30**

 **Reiatsu Phantom Pain- 30**

 **Reiatsu Physical Damage -30**

 **Zanpakuto Swordsmen- 4**

 **Onibi- 30**

 **Reikaku- 21**

 **Hakudo- 20**

* * *

Ginrei got all this within a single hour of training with Renji. The list of Zanjutsu techniques had gotten rather long and was leveling up quickly as Genrei found his own style.

Renji had had to be extremely careful when Ginrei had learned to use the Zanjutsu technique Onibi he barely blocked the first one because he hadn't been expecting it. He finally had enough. All that progress in one hour he pulled Ginrei into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." he said, as softly as he could. "i'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry I said any of it but I had to get you motivated to train. I didn't mean it. "

Ginrei blushed into Renji's shoulder but let his words wash over and comfort him.

"All that training and I didn't get a single level up." Ginrei complained, mumbling into Renji's shoulder.

Renji chuckled.

"Neither did I." he replied, "It doesn't seem fair."

Ginrei nodded.

"I really didn't mean it." Renji sighed, wishing he didn't have to let go, but he did. Ginrei blinked at him. "none of what I said about you being weak and Captain Kuchiki thinking you are weak and not being of use to the Clan and Sojun should rot in hell for trying to kill you."

Ginrei nodded.

"I'm a Zanpakuto Swordsmen now." Ginrei finally said after a tense silence. " Level 4."

"Good." Renji sighed, "That's what you should have been coming out of the Academy. The standards must have really dropped from when I went there. Lets Reishi train."

"oh, right guess what?" Ginrei said, assuming Meditation position. "If you draw Reishi into your core you gain more SP. Just like you do when you train Reiryoku."

Renji cocked an eyebrow he'd never known that.

"It's an advanced Quincy technique according to ... Ryuken."

Renji nodded that would explain why he'd never heard of it before.

 **SP: 400**

 **Reiatsu Training-2**

 **Reiryoku Training-2**

They were then rested enough to begin Kido practice. Renji had to admit he actually sucked at Kido which almost made Ginrei smile.

* * *

 **Ginrei Kuchiki**

 **Level: 3**

 **Title: Squad 6 Weakling**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **SP: 400/400**

 **STR: 31**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: 60**

* * *

 **The boosts are all from training.**

 **INT and WIS for thinking on his feet.**

 **DEX rose so quickly because he likes using speed attacks**

 **LUK because lets face it he's out classed here it's the only thing that helped him survive**

 **Hope you are enjoying!**

 **R &R**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	7. Back Home

Ginrei walked with Renji to Karakura High School they had a report to make.

When they were all together they went out for milkshakes and Renji reported what he knew. Then Ginrei reported what his system had told him.

"So where did you choose to fix?" Rukia asked. "Kuchiki Manor?"

"Squad 6 Barracks." Ginrei replied, "this is good." he got a few chuckles. "The roof. I've got ten guys from Squad 6 working on it right now. Do they really not know who attacked?"

"No idea." Renji said shaking his head. "it was so sudden and no one had seen these people before but they had powers. Rukia and I can tell you that for sure and they were insanely strong. That's how we got hurt."

"Screw it all." Ichigo sighed, "I say we go back to the Soul Society whether they want us there or not! We can help and I can get some proper training!"

"Don't be rash, Ichigo." Orihime scolded. "There has to be a reason they don't want us there."

"There isn't." Ginrei answered. "Father probably talked the Captains into agreeing with him so that you could all protect me here. I'm the reason."

"Don't say that." Uryu sighed. He didn't want to go live in the Soul Society with Soul Reapers but for his brother he would. "I'm sure it isn't true."

But they all watched Rukia and Renji exchange a look and knew that it was.

"We're going back!" Ichigo declared. "You want to go home and prove to them you're strong right, Jr? Then agree."

"I do." Ginrei nodded. "I vote with Ichigo."

"Me too." Chad said.

"So do I." Rukia declared.

"Ichigo has my vote." Renji nodded.

"..." Orihime and Uryu sighed, they were outvoted. "Fine." They both said.

* * *

Not for the first time Uryu wondered how he'd ended up becoming a member of Ichigo's group. His father had sent him off saying to do what he needed to do and take care of his brother he'd handle school.

Isshin Kurosaki had done much the same with Ichigo and promised to cover for Orihime as well.

Apparently, Chad had convinced his folks he was going to Mexico with the help of Renji and the memory changer device.

So armed with their new cell phones they walked through the Gate Renji had called and were back in the Soul Society.

"Whoa." Ichigo whistled. "You weren't kidding this place is destroyed."

They headed for Squad 6. When they arrived Byakuya wasn't happy to see them.

Ginrei though stood proud, tall, and defiant.

"I told you to keep him in the World of the Living." Byakuya said to Renji.

"Yes, Captain I know." Renji replied. "But we took vote and here we are to help."

Byakuya looked at Uryu.

"I am surprised you are here, Quincy."

"I was one of two who voted no." Uryu informed. "As stated we were out voted."

"Rukia, you should want to keep your nephew safe." Byakuya turned his eyes on her.

"I do, brother." Rukia said, "But this team is apparently a Democracy instead of a Monarchy. If it was then as the person with the most Royal blood Ginrei would have been in charge and we still would have been standing here anyway."

The others sweat dropped why hadn't they thought of that?

Byakuya let them in th"e destroyed barracks.

"Father." Ginrei said, then shook his head when Byakuya looked at him.

"What Ginrei means to say is that he and I did a lot of training today and his skills have vastly improved." Renji explained. "He's a Zanpakuto Swordsmen now. Fighting against a Lt. he had no choice but to learn fast. He's also learned a lot of Zanjutsu techniques and is close to mastering a few of them. Ginrei also improved a lot of his Reiatsu skills as well as well as Hoho and Hakudo."

Ginrei didn't look at anyone but all of Squad 6 heard.

"Is that so?" Byakuya asked.

"Ginrei was also able to learn two advanced Quincey techniques without being taught." Uryu decided to boost his brother reputation as well besides it was true. "He learned the Quincy Breathing Technique without even knowing what it was and he learned a Reishi technique that only the strongest Quincy know about without knowing about it as well. He just experimented until he got it."

Ginrei fought his blush.

"Really?" Byakuya wondered looking at his son. Pride was welling up in him. "Is this true, Ginrei?"

"Yes, father. Renji and Uryu were very helpful in my training." He caught Yoruichi's cat form. "Ichigo tried Reiatsu Lethal Damage without supervision, Lady Yoruichi."

"HEY!" Ichigo cried, "Rukia already tore into me for that and so did Orihime!"

"Of course I did." Orihime huffed. "I was the one who had to climb in your bedroom in the middle of the night and heal you!"

A screen shot up in front of Ginrei.

"Huh?" He looked at it then up at the roof then back at the screen. "It says the repairs to the roof are done but they aren't."

"Well, everything we do is on a level system right?" Ichigo asked. Ginrei nodded. "So maybe you just got the roof to level 1 with your last repair and need to trigger the repairs to level 2."

"I guess that makes sense." Ginrei nodded.

"How does that make sense?" Brine asked, snippily. "and what does that mean anyway on a level system?"

"It's my power." Ginrei replied absently. "The Soul King gave me the Power of Gamer."

That got whispers started.

"Soul King?" Ichigo mumbled and got an elbow in his gut.

"Our ruler." Rukia hissed.

"He's the only one who could give out this type of ability." Renji agreed in a hiss.

Ginrei tapped at the screen.

 **Invest 10 men in to fixing roof?**

Ginrei chose yes.

Byakuya looked up as work on the roof began again.

"Ah, so you started the repairs?" he wondered looking at his son.

"Yes, I was told I could make a base in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. I chose the Seireitei and was given the option of what I would like to start repairing so I chose the Squad 6 Barracks."

"and where is your base in our world?" Uryu wondered.

"I haven't made one yet." Ginrei replied. "I was thinking of making something real cool like Mr. Urahara's but I need a place where I can do that."

Ichigo laughed.

* * *

They were eating when Urahara came by.

"Now really you couldn't have just waited?" He asked playfully. "Anyway here's your order."

Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime and Ichigo quickly paid for their phones and took them. They all gushed their thanks.

"It was no problem." Urahara said. "Be sure to stop by and visit some time if you need anything."

Something clicked in Ginrei's head and he began wondering if Urahara was the Abyss Auction. He didn't know the man but the others had gone to him to get their phones and he had heard of the man's reputation.

"I'm going to Jinzen now, Orihime." Ginrei informed. "I couldn't do it last night because I didn't have access to you and Uryu can't use the Quincy Healing Techniques."

"Okay." Orihime beamed.

So Ginrei sat with his sword over his lap and began Jinzen.

* * *

Ginrei Sr. and Sojun came in an hour later to see Orihime trying to heal another head wound on Ginrei.

"How does he keep getting so many head wounds?" Orihime cry. "If you can hear me, Jr. keep your guard up!"

"Come on, Zangetsu." Ichigo was standing frowning at his sword. "We fight and we fight and you still don't teach me anything. What's the matter?"

Uryu was ignoring everyone while reading. Chad was laying on the floor listening to music. Renji and Rukia were also doing Jinzen.

"Zangetsu!"

"Complain while doing Jinzen." Byakuya ordered, looking up from paperwork. "Or I will force you to do extra Reikaku training."

Ichigo huffed and sat down entering his inner world so that he could yell at Zangetsu properly.

"Father, Grandfather." He acknowledged.

"I see it's back." Sojun nodded to Ginrei whose arm had started bleeding. "It knows a very advanced technique."

"Ginrei is a natural at Jinzen." Byakuya commented, dryly.

"Oh, for pete's sake I just healed that!" Orihime cried.

"look at it this way, Orihime." Lily giggled, "You're gaining levels in Healing and making it stronger."

"Well, there is that." Orihime sighed, she looked at Ichigo. "Kami forbid Ichigo ever gets good at Jinzen then I would be doing nothing but healing."

Byakuya almost laughed at that. Uryu couldn't help it he did laugh.

* * *

Ginrei finally came out of Jinzen two hours later three in all.

 **Jinzen-2**

He stretched.

"Thank you, Princess I learned a lot today." He put her back in her sheath. "Hello, grandfather. Hello, Elder." he bowed to Shojun and Ginrei Sr. "Father, Princess is a very unique sword."

"Is she?"

"Yes, She says that she can copy other Zanpakutos but that I'm not ready to learn how to do that until I can master her Shikai form." Ginrei informed. "Thanks to Lt. Abarai's training this morning I've gotten Princess's Shikai form to 2 but that is all. I would like to keep working on it in the yard if that is okay with you. "

"I'm about to force another training session on the entire squad." Byakuya informed. "Rukia, rouse Ichigo."

Rukia nodded and went to Ichigo and hit him on the head with the flat part of her sword. Ichigo was back instantly.

"I almost had him, Rukia!" Ichigo cried. "Why'd you bother me! One hit! He said one hit and he'd teach me something! Why you!"

* * *

Byakuya was true to his word and held a training session. Everyone got to see how much Ginrei had improved. Sojun was not pleased. Byakuya noted this and couldn't understand why is father would not be pleased with his sons progress.

"What is that Quincy doing here?" Sojun demanded.

"He is protecting Ginrei." Byakuya replied. "As Ginrei is his brother. Younger I do believe but not by much."

"How has our Ginrei advanced so much?" Ginrei Sr. asked with a warm smile.

"The Soul King gave him the Power of Gamer." Byakuya replied. "and had his Princess tell Ginrei that these people were needed along with him to save our world. Ginrei was ordered to share his power with them and he did. Lt. Abarai informs me that he goaded Ginrei into a fight this morning and was able to use it to improve Ginrei's skills rather quickly."

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo lay on the ground moaning both Orihime and Rukia had gotten him that time.

"I gained a level." He told them. Neither looked pleased. "How am I supposed to learn to control Reiatsu Lethal Damage if you two wont let me use it? I'm going to get hurt until I learn to control it and I can't learn to control it unless I practice it! So both of you lay off!"

"We're just worried about you." Orihime cried.

"Release your Shikai." Byakuya ordered his squad. "When I call your name."

He went around calling his squads names. He once again berated Brine. Then turned to Ginrei.

"Ginrei, show your Grandfather and great-Grandfather your Shikai."

 **"Sing!"** Ginrei called, her voice filled his head. **"Princess Sakura!"**

It was a new release but she changed all the same.

"She likes this release better." Ginrei said, "Yes, " He seemed a little out of it as if he were listening to something they couldn't hear. "I understand I will use this release from now on, Princess Sakura."

Sojun and Ginrei Sr. were shocked Ginrei had released his Shikai and it was Cherry Blossoms just like Byakuya's. Sojun again was not pleased.

 **"Sakura no Hane!"**

The attack was stronger this time.

"What level is Sakura no Hane?" Byakuya asked.

"I haven't checked." Ginrei answered. "Renji...I was so busy training and then after that I didn't check. Hold on." he looked. "Sakura no Hane is level 3. Hn. I did notice that the attack seemed stronger."

"Renji made you upset? Is that what you were going to say?" Byakuya wondered.

"He was just trying to help me he didn't mean it, father." Ginrei said instantly. "He apologized after." he looked into his father's eyes. "he really didn't mean it."

Despite the words Byakuya knew that whatever Renji had done it had hurt his son deeply and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He nodded and moved on. Ginrei nodded back and went back to focusing on his attack hoping to level it up more. He focused on the feelings he'd felt while fighting Renji. He'd been able to wield Princess Sakura's Shikai form so well then. He would use that to wield her well now. He worked until he was out of SP then fell over and was brought some food. He looked to see Ichigo pouting with a big lump on his head and Yoruichi on his shoulder. Rukia was pouting next to him having lost control and frozen a section of the barracks. She was apparently not allowed to participate anymore. Orihime, Chad and Uryu were doing their own training and Renji was going strong with Zabimaru. Ginrei watched Renji and was soon fighting off a blush.

The way he moved the way he wielded Zabimaru, the sweat glistening off of his body. Renji Abarai.


End file.
